The detection of the location of large leaks in pneumatic tires is rarely a problem since the noise created by the escaping air leads one directly to the area of the leak. The detection of smaller leaks requires far more effort since the noise may be inaudible and the source of the leak nearly invisible with the naked eye. Tire leaks can occur from punctures, defective sealing at the tire/rim interface and defective tire inlet valves.
The usual procedure for detecting the location of leaks involves de-mounting a leaking tire from a vehicle, partially submerging the tire in a water tank and searching for bubbles caused by escaping air. This procedure is time consuming and especially frustrating since leaks from punctures are most common and tire punctures are commonly repaired with externally inserted elastomeric repair plugs--a process which does not require de-mounting punctured tires from their vehicles.
In view of the foregoing, a means for detecting small leaks in pneumatic tires without de-mounting and immersing them in water would save much labor and time. Such means would also make possible repairs in the field for even greater savings.